


Operation: Seduce Thor’s Brother!

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets & Wagers, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: The Avengers jaws dropped. “Point Break never mentioned his brother was good looking!” squawked Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep posting things! It's kinda exciting except I'm terrible at writing! Sorry for the mistakes! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This idea hit me out of nowhere so I quickly wrote it up before I forgot. Hopefully you shall all enjoy! Constructive criticism is not minded.

All of the Avengers we assembled in the foyer of Tony’s Stark’s building. 

“What time are they suppose to arrive again?” question Clint.

“ Right around now I believe” came the reply. 

Just them the Bifrost came down on the landing pad. Out stepped a very worried looking Thor, but his guest hadn’t appeared. All of the Avengers were confused. As Thor entered he was given quizzical looks. “Ah my friends, I apologize. I wanted to introduce you to my brother, but Loki has recently gone into his heat. He was adamant that he wanted to come but I’m concerned about Midgardians self-control.” 

“Point break! I’m hurt,” said Tony clutching his heart. 

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony who in return stuck his tongue out. Steve turned to Thor, “ Thor, we completely understand we shall make sure nobody tries anything.” 

Thor breathed a sigh of release, “Thank you, friends, I shall go fetch him.” He jogged back outside and waved as the Bifrost swallowed him up. It was only a few seconds more when the Bifrost returned. Then again Thor appeared from the light but following behind was Thor’s brother. 

The Avengers jaws dropped.

“Point Break never mentioned his brother was good looking!” squawked Tony. 

While Thor was still decked out in his Asgardian clothes Loki was wearing more Midgardian formal. He was wearing black dress pants along with a black suit and tie. While Thor stuck out like a sore thumb Loki looked like he belonged here exuding confidence and charm. As they entered, the room filled with a heavenly scent of omega.

He formally bowed, “Good afternoon esteemed Avengers. My brother told me much about you.” 

Tony tried not to drool. He looked and smelled sooooo good! The majority of the Avengers were alphas minus the Widow so it was comforting to see the other Avengers were likewise affected. 

Loki stood up, “Please do not let my current condition ruin anything. I have spent much of my time mastering my body so it should not be an issue.” 

Thor laughed throwing an arm around Loki, “I know you won’t be a problem. Its everyone else I’m worried about. Tony looks like he wants to eat you!” 

Loki’s sent was tinted with amusement and he smiled, “How very flattering, Thank you Anthony . You are not bad looking yourself.” 

The way he said Anthony made Tony smile wider. They stared at each other for a bit. Until Natasha interrupted them recovering first. 

She clapped her hands together, “Now I believe we promised you a tour of New York?” 

Loki broke the stare with tony focusing his attention on Natasha, “I do believe you did.” He linked arms with her and they walked away.

Before they exited Natasha turned around looking at the stupefied boys, “Do try to keep up.” 

Loki laughed and Thor grinned jogging up to them. That snapped the other Avengers out of their stunned state. Tony found himself missing those green eyes and felt jealous that Natasha was touching Loki. His inner Alpha hissed, “Mine!”. 

As they walked outside all eyes turned to Loki. His smell was attracting everyone. Tony was surprised Loki could even walk right now usually, when omegas go into heat they have to mate otherwise it becomes painful. It was Mother Nature’s weird way of making sure the race continues. It didn’t seem like Loki took suppressants either, otherwise, he wouldn’t smell. The smell was like rich chocolate and it was absolutely intoxicating. 

Thor didn’t mention if Loki was dating anyone. Tony smacked himself in the head. He should not go down that train of thought! This was Thor’s brother for Pete's sake and he just met him! Tony just had to settle for giving scathing glances to any alpha that came close. It helped that Thor was there too. Just then Tony bumped into Steve who was walking in front of him. They had stopped for some reason. He peeked around Steve’s back to look. Loki was looking at him.

“Stark, I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. Your anger pheromones are just plain overwhelming.” 

Thor was laughing as Tony blushed, “sorry”. He tried to keep it at a minimum but it was hard. 

“Brother you must stop teasing him so!” Thor grinned.

“Aww.. he is cute when he is flustered though,” smirked Loki. “For you though, I will try not to antagonize him.” 

Thor had mentioned Loki liked the Library so they took him to the local library first. Loki seemed in awe as he wandered through the shelves. Tony would pay to see that look again. 

Tony scooted over to Thor, “Soooo….what else does Loki like?”

Thor smiled at him, “Stark do you plan on wooing my brother?” His smiled turned serious as he towered over Tony, “ Because if are…”

Tony backtracked so fast it made Clint’s head spin who was eavesdropping. “Who said anything about wooing? Not me!” he stammered. 

Thor looked confused, “Oh if you were, I was going to say I would gladly help you!” 

Tony was relieved “I was so scared there for a second. What should I do?”

“One thing you should know about Loki is that he is very high maintenance. However, the rewards are well worth it if you can get path his exterior facade. Loki is very close to very few people, yet you be next to him for a few hours in a meeting and he can make you feel like he has known your whole life. He is very good at manipulating people to get what he wants and is almost an unparalleled warrior. Don't let his omega status fool you. He is not weak. He likes to use his secondary gender as a weapon to fool people into thinking that he is vulnerable and demure. When he lures them in close he destroys them. He is very observant and not much escapes his watchful eyes. Be careful when messing with my brother he is not an enemy you want. “ intoned Thor. 

“That's great and all Thor, but what should I do?” 

“Well, you passed the first test! I didn’t scare you off first!” Thor said gleefully. “More than anything Loki loves to learn, so the library was a good place to start. While he can kill with no more than a flick of his wrist he prefers more to be a diplomat and a scholar so I would keep appealing to his scholarly nature. In Asgard, not many people are like that so you will be a nice change of pace. However, don’t try to bed him until after his heat. He might misconstrue it wrong if you try to make a move on him when he is vulnerable.” 

Tony was thoroughly confused, “Have you seen Loki? He looks unshakable.” 

“I know he may look like that friend, Tony, but underneath all his cold exterior he is a truly gentle soul.” 

Tony nodded, “Appeal to his intellect and wait until after his heat if over to sleep with him. Got it!” 

He pumped his fist in the air, “Operation seduce Thor’s Brother is a go!” 

A librarian shushed him. Tony blushed again. “I need a plan!” He rushed off somewhere.

Thor laughed, “Good luck my friend! You will need it.”

Behind the bookshelf, Clint was still listening. Just then Natasha snuck up on him. 

“Boo!” 

“Natasha don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, you looked like such an easy target though! So what were you listening to?”

“Tony is going to make a move on Loki!” 

“How much do you want to bet on when they get to together? $50 for three weeks max.” 

“Hmm… I say two.” 

Thor shoved aside some books peering through the opening, “You know I can hear you!”

Both Natasha and Clint jumped.

“I bet a whole barrel of mead it will only take a week and a half! I have faith in Tony to seduce my brother.” 

Clint scrutinized Thor hard, “Deal.”


	2. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this story! Can't wait for Tony woo Loki! Thank you guys for your support! :) All the kudos makes me feel special! Its highly likely there are mistakes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Constructive criticism is not minded.

Chapter 2

Thor watched as his brother checked out his books on Steve’s library card. The poor librarian looked so confused when Loki set down a tall stack of books down on the desk with more being carried by Steve and Natasha. Bruce was also waiting in line with his own book and Clint was looking bored off to the side fidgeting with a bookmark. As soon as the books were checked out, Loki magicked them away into his magical pocket for later reading, much to the shock of the librarian. He thanked her as they walked out and Thor gave the poor lady a wave which she slowly returned. 

“Where did Anthony run off to?” wondered Loki as they exited the building and stopped on the steps. 

“I think Tony told me he was going back to the Tower before he sprinted off” recalled Steve. “ He seemed very excited about something.” 

Thor smiled knowingly. “I’m sure it is nothing to worry about, the Man of Iron can take care of himself.”

“So what are we doing next?” asked Clint. 

Steve looked at his watch, “We spent a lot of time in the library so it’s a little past lunchtime. Anybody up to grab a bite to eat?” 

“Where to comrade Steve?” 

Natasha interjected at this point, “I know a good Italian restaurant that’s pretty close. They are right next to an ice cream parlor so afterward, we can get ice cream.”

Loki looked intrigued at the idea. “What is ice cream?”

Clint gasped, “Okay, now we are definitely eating there now. Lead the way, Nat!” He turned to Loki, “It is going to blow your mind!”

Thor laughed, “Then it must be good! Not much impresses Loki, my friends.”

They began to walk away from the library. 

Suddenly Bruce stopped, “Hey guys, isn’t it weird that we haven’t been attacked by fans or paparazzi yet?”

“I know.” commented Clint, ”I have half been expecting to be jumped at any time.”

Thor was confused, “Loki has cast a spell on us to divert attention and an illusion to make us look different. I thought you guys knew. The only reason that we have even been looked at is that of Loki’s current state which he has no control over.”

“Really? Thank goodness! The only thing scarier than Hydra has to be my fan club.” shuddered Steve. He did not feel like elaborating on the horrors he had endured by their hands when they corned him. 

“What else can you do?” queried Natasha. So it went for the whole walk asking questions about Loki’s skills and various adventures and Thor beamed with pride. 

When they arrived the male host wouldn’t stop staring at Loki, earning a growl from Thor which snapped the man back into the present. “Right this way,” he stammered his eyes flickering back and forth from Loki to Thor evaluating the risk of ogling Loki some more.

They were seated at a table in a secluded corner which was just fine with them. There were a few patrons in the restaurant that watched as they walked by, no doubt looking for where the omega scent was coming from. 

“What would you like to drink?” came the Host’s voice. He was standing to close to Loki for Thor’s liking and Thor made sure to let him know that by staring him down the entire time. 

“Just waters will be fine for all of us, thank you” replied Steve. The host scurried away. 

Loki elbowed Thor, “Thor stop doing that; your scaring our server.” 

“He is looking at you the wrong way though! People should not be thinking impure thoughts about you; it’s rude! I will have you not mentally undressed in front of my eyes! You cannot help that you are an omega!” hissed Thor. 

“Thor you cannot help what they think.” Loki sighed. “Please try not to kill him. Your concern is not needed. Their arm would be broken before they could lay a hand on me that I didn’t want.” He raised his hand and green magic swirled around it, “Satisfied?”

“I’m sorry, Brother. I know you can handle yourself. I have seen you do it before but that doesn’t stop my concern.”

“Just try to keep it to a minimum Thor. My nose is quite sensitive at this time and the mixing of lust and your anger makes me dizzy.” He looked over at Steve, “your embarrassment is not helping either.”

It didn’t seem possible but Steve’s cheeks turned redder. 

“My heat is over in a couple of days so it should cease to become a problem soon.”

“Why don’t you take suppressant?” asked Natasha. 

“It interferes with my magic so I chose not to,” Loki said in a tone that it made it clear he didn’t want to talk about his heat anymore. 

Natasha decided to change the subject, “You are very perceptive about scents. How can you tell how we are feeling? This is a trait usually only happens when two partners mark each other and it's exclusively the two partners. "

“I suspect it’s part of the whole “God of Lies” thing. I can tell what some is feeling and if they are lying by their scent. When they are happy the scent is sweet and when they are angry its get sour. It’s a double-edged sword. I can tell when someone has malicious intent, but everything, especially in a crowd of people, is a little overwhelming at times.”

“Brother you never told me that! I would have never dragged out along to all those taverns then! I always wondered why you wanted to leave so soon.”

“You never asked Thor,” Loki said with an eye roll.

Thor opened his mouth the reply but the server came by and handed out drinks. “Have you guys decided what wanted yet?”

Bruce nodded. They all ordered. Thor ended up with spaghetti and meatballs which he ate ravenously. 

Later when they where done Steve asked for the check. However, the check ended up in Loki’s hands. Loki handed it to the captain. When he got it he opened it up and Steve blushed again.

Loki was amused, “What is troubling you Captain?”

Steve wordlessly handed the check to Clint who looked at it and started laughing. He then handed it to Loki. Thor peeked over Loki’s shoulder. It was a phone number and scribbled underneath were the words “call me”. 

Thor was angry. He quickly got up scrapping the char across the floor as he advanced his way toward the server but was jerked back by Loki who grabbed his wrist. He looked down and Loki shook his head. Thor begrudgingly sat back down. They paid and left as soon as possible and Clint was still laughing even as the exited the building to get ice cream. 

After that Thor never left Loki’s side much to his chagrin. He pulled Loki closer every time he wandered more than a few feet away. 

When they finally made it back to the tower Thor was visibly upset. A few people had the audacity to proposition Loki the minute he had his back turned. 

“Its not fair we got the same size, but Loki got more ice cream than me!” whined Clint as he entered the foyer. “The person was totally biased!” 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she licked at her ice cream cone.

Loki then walked in obviously enjoying his mint chip. “Anthony missed the ice cream. Maybe we could go back out later and get some.”

Thor went off to find Tony. He ventured to Tony’s lab where music could be heard floating through the walls. He knocked loudly. 

The door opened and Tony popped his head out, “Oh your back, did you guys have fun?”

Thor pushed his way inside. There were multiple whiteboards filled front to back with details about Loki and meticulous plans for bonding and eventual romance.

“Sorry about the mess.” 

“It's not a problem my friend. The problem is that Loki is getting some less than innocent attention!” Thor grumbled

“What!” Tony choked. 

Thor grabbed Tony by the shoulders. “You need to start winning the affections of my brother as soon as possible. I don’t want him going off we somebody with less honorable intentions, friend Stark. I will help you out as much as possible. What do you need to know?”

Tony looked at him, “Ummmm...I need the basics, of course, his favorite color, food, hobbies and likes, and dislikes.” Tony ran his hand through his hair, ” Truthfully, I don’t know what I’m doing. With Loki, he makes me feel differently than anybody else I have met before. Heck, I didn’t feel this way with Pepper and I have only know Loki for a few hours, but I have this innate desire to please him and that makes me scared. I don’t normally do long term relationships. I don’t know if just his heat that is making me feel this way or what.” 

He gently moved Thor’s hands, “I know you want me to court your brother and all but I think I should wait for Loki’s heat to end before I try anything too serious. I just need to know if it’s the heat talking or my heart.” Tony hesitantly said. 

Thor studied Tony, measuring his words, “That was a noble thing to say Man of Iron. I’m with you. I want your emotions to be genuine, not a product of chemicals altering your thought process.” 

“Great! I wasn’t sure how you would react to that. So just in case, I do still need the information.” 

“Of course, Loki’s favorite color is green, he loves reading and learning new spells. He is an animal lover and dislikes using brute force to solve problems.” Thor continued to ramble off and Tony took notes while he spoke. 

“He also has a sweet tooth…”

After a while, their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. 

Bruce popped his head in, “There you guys are. You have to come vote on what we are eating for dinner.”

“Wait a minute. How long have I been in here?” Tony inquired.

“7 hours and 38 minutes Sir,” replied JARVIS. 

“Wow, didn’t even feel that long. Anyway, let us go Point Break, I’m hungry; I skipped lunch.” Tony walked out the door. 

Bruce looked at Thor, “What were you guys doing in there?” 

“Just chatting.” 

Bruce gave Thor a questioning look but didn’t prod further, “We should go.”

“Agreed.” 

They left together following Tony. 

They met the other Avengers in the kitchen. Loki was on the couch nearby having fun watching the exchange between Steve, Clint, and Natasha. 

“We already had Italian food!”

“But I don’t want to have pizza! We have had pizza for the last 3 days!” 

“How about American food?”

“We can get that anytime we want besides it’s unhealthy. I would rather have Chinese food.”

“We can’t get a reservation at the good Chinses place now though, it’s to short a notice!” 

“Woah guys calm down! There is no need to fight over me. There is plenty to go around.” Tony assured. 

The bickering trio looked at him deadpan. Loki smiled and Tony smiled back.

“What is the problem, my friends?” Thor inquired. 

“We don’t know where to go out to eat,” said Steve. “Nobody can decide on anything.”

Thor scowled remembering the server from the Italien restaurant, “I don’t want to go out to eat.” He looked at Tony, “Is there any way we can eat here instead?” 

“Glad you asked Goldilocks, we can just have take out and you don’t have to fight about it. Just order what you want and I’ll pay for it,” said Tony rummaging through a kitchen drawer. He pulled out a stack of take-out menus. “Order what you like.” 

Loki got off the couch to peruse the multitude of menus. “This is quite generous of you Antony.”

“This? This is nothing,” said Tony feeling nervous at the close proximity to Loki. 

“You seem to forget the value of small gestures. So what do you recommend?” 

Tony felt heat rise to his cheeks under Loki’s gaze, “I personally like this places Korean food.” he said quickly. Tony handed Loki a menu. 

Loki smiled as he took it from Tony, hands slightly brushing, “Thank you.”

Tony retracted his hand if he had been burned, “Your welcome.” he said trying to keep it cool. 

“I do believe you're going to have to teach me how to order though. We don’t have take out in Asgard or at least not in the sense your talking about.” 

“Sorry, I forget sometimes that your guys are aliens. Yeah, I can teach you.” He proceeded to demonstrate how to use a phone. When the food was ordered everyone relaxed on the couch. Tony turned on the news while they were waiting. 

“Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was seen running from a library today looking carefree and happy then he has been in days. Maybe he found himself a new sweetheart. What do you think Shirley?” asked a news anchor. Playing behind him was a video of Tony running from the said library with a faraway smile.

“Well Jones, I think….”

Tony groaned and turned the TV off. “Why is the news so obsessed with me?” 

“Why are they not? You are the equivalent of Midgardian royalty. You are rich and hold lots of power. It’s no surprise that you are in the spotlight.” explained Loki. 

“Nah, I think it's my devious good looks and charm. Why was I cursed with such a pretty face?” Tony faked swooned earning a cocked eyebrow from Loki. “Why you don’t think I’m good looking?” He pouted, “ Ladies and men can’t resist me. The news anchor said it himself. I’m a playboy.”

Loki laughed, “I believe that’s just a front you put for show.” He turned serious, “ I think you secretly are very lonely.” 

Tony froze as did everyone else. 

“Brother!” shouted Thor, “You can’t just say things like that! What did we talk about!” 

Tony was saved by the doorbell. “I’ll get it.” It was the food. He paid them and grabbed the bags except he had to nudge the box that one of them brought in with his foot. “Food!” 

The Avengers all took their respective bags and dug in. Thor grabbed the box though and opened it to reveal many boxes of pop tarts. 

Loki was the last one and he apologized, “ I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds, Anthony.” 

Anthony waved him off, “It’s fine.”

“No, it is not, I’m your guest. You are graciously allowing me to live in your home for the duration of my visit. The least I can do is be a respectful guest. “ He took his food and walked off. He later retired early to his room as did Tony.

The next day they decided to go visit museums. They decided to go to the American Museum of Natural History first then the Museum of Modern Art. 

“Hey Loki do you think you could cast an illusion to make me look different?” asked Steve. “I really don’t want to be recognized.” 

“Of course Captain you don’t even have to ask. I have already cast it.” 

The Captain sighed with relief, “Thank you. Also, you can call me Steve.” 

“Duly noted.” 

When they got there Loki bounced from exhibit to exhibit reading the plaques and admiring items on display. After awhile Thor lost track of Loki. 

“Loki? Loki?! Loki!” Thor called.

Tony saddled up to Thor, “What’s wrong?” 

“I cannot locate Loki.” 

Just then there was a scream. Tony and Thor rushed over to the source. There was a crowd gathered around something. Thor pushed his way through to the front. Loki had a man pinned down on his knees arm twisted behind his back at an unnatural angle. 

“I said no!” Loki snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Definitely not the end! :) I'm looking at what I have planned and at the rate I'm going there is probably going to be quite a few more chapters. I guess that means more work for me and hopefully more enjoyment for you!


	3. 1,710  steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museums and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I tried to keep my word so here is chapter 3! Dedicated to Sophie :) Thank you for the comments! Constructive criticism isn't minded.

“Brother!” shouted Thor. “What are you doing!?” 

Loki looked at them calmly seemingly uninterested in the crying man which Loki had trapped below him, “Hello Thor...” He turned to Tony who was stunned, “ and Anthony. I’m sorry for the disturbance but I did exactly what I said I was going to do.” 

“Attacking a museum-goer?” sputtered Tony. 

Loki looked annoyed, “No...I kept my word. I told Thor that anyone who tried to lay an unwanted hand one me would have their arm broken.” He smirked, “Happy now Thor?” 

“Wait when did you tell Thor this?” said Tony confused, “What else did I miss?” 

“Just the ice cream” replied Loki

“You got ice cream without me?! But that is not the point...” huffed Tony. 

The stranger squirmed in Loki’s hold. “Can you please let go of me” he whimpered. 

“Not before I break your other arm for trying to touch my brother.” snarled Thor. He cracked his knuckles. 

Tony got in front of him holding him back. “Woah Thor, I know it’s wrong that he couldn’t take no for an answer but I think one broken arm is enough.” 

“Can we go to the other museum now?” asked Loki. “As much as I would like to make sure this human never gets any more ideas again I would rather not touch this mortal filth any longer than I have to. I have no ideas where its been.” Loki remarked disgustingly. 

“Looks like we agree on something for once brother. Man of Iron let us leave,” demanded Thor. 

“Yeah, we should probably do to that because I think somebody called the cops. Come on Loki I don’t need this kind of publicity.” 

Loki gave the man’ broken arm one last violent twist earning one last cry of pain before he dropped the arm. He walked over to them and the crowd stepped back at his approach. “Before we leave I’m going to wash my hands. I have to get his scent off me.” 

“Just hurry up okay? We don’t need a lawsuit.” 

“Why would we be sued? It was justified self-defense.” Loki stated. “I told him multiple times I wasn’t interested and then he tried to grab me. If I didn’t have self-restraint that man would have lost his hand.” 

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose; he didn’t want to argue about this, “Just wash your hands. This is not something I need right now, okay?” 

“I’m sorry...” 

Tony sighed cutting him off, “It’s fine just don’t do anything like this again.”

“You didn’t let me finish Stark.” Loki snapped. “I’m sorry that you are such a dull insignificant, insensitive cow that you cannot see things from anything but your own self-conceited perspective!” 

Loki glared at him and stalked off in the direction of the nearest washroom. 

“That wasn’t very smart if you are trying to get him to like you,” whispered Thor. 

“Thor you cannot just attack people then play it off like it was nothing!”

“Stark you are forgetting Loki is not from here,” Thor said sternly. “Asgard is similar to your Earth but different in many more ways. In Asgard, things are slow to change because of our long lifespans. We are not as open to omegas being anything but homemakers and even some of the really old people believe they are mere breeding stock. As an omega, Loki has to fight 10 times harder for everything. If he tolerates any offense the people will not let up on him and will keep doing it.” 

Tony felt immediately racked with guilt.

Thor stared at him, “That man tried to grab my brother during his heat tony...his heat. I may be ignorant to many things but even I know what that man was planning on doing. Did you expect my brother just to accept it!?” he hissed. “If you thought my brother should submit and spread his legs for any alpha who tried to force themselves on him to avoid making a scene then maybe you are not right for my brother.” 

Tony didn’t know how to reply to that but he had to apologize to Loki. But when Loki came out of the bathroom he didn’t make eye contact with him at all and instead walked off with Thor. They met up with the other Avengers at the front of the building. 

“We are leaving already?” asked Steve. However, when he saw the stormy looks on Thor and Loki’s faces he closed his mouth. 

“To the MOMA it is then.” 

They split up at the MOMA and Tony went looking for Loki but he was elusive. He had to get a bit more creative. He closed his eyes and used his other sense. He caught Loki’s chocolate scent and followed it like he was seeking prey. He found him looking at One: Number 31, 1950 by Jason Pollock. 

He stood right next to Loki forgetting what he was going to say. They stood in silence for a while staring at the painting while at least Loki was. Tony took this time to admire Loki with his marble complexion and defined cheekbones. He looked serene and at peace contemplating the artwork.

“It’s beautiful...Asgard has nothing like this.” Loki mused. 

“Loki I’m sorry!” Tony blurted. 

Loki turned to him, “I know you are. I can smell it and your sadness is warranted but it depressing and it is ruining my museum experience.”

“You really know how a to make a person feel better don’t you?” scoffed Tony. 

Loki winked at him, “It’s my specialty.” 

“Did Loki Odinson just wink at me?!” gasped Tony, “I thought I was supposed to be the seducer here!” 

“Don’t worry your title as seducer is something you can keep. I don’t want it. I don’t need to seduce anyone when they already voluntarily give me what I want.” he said staring at Tony, “You do remember I’m royalty?”

Tony felt the ambient temperature in the room go up a few degrees and he tried to switch the topic, “You know if you like art so much there are a few cool museums in France.” 

“Like what Anthony?” 

“Like the Louvre if your interested there is a pretty famous picture there called the Mona Lisa. We can go we will just have to take a plane.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary Anthony. Can you pull up a picture of the surrounding area?” 

“Sure?...” said Tony confusedly. He pulled out his Stark phone and pulled up google maps. “Will this suffice?” handing him the phone. 

“Yes, it will do nicely.” Loki murmured. He typed in a few more things then he promptly disappeared in a flash of green. 

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Loki!” 

Loki reappeared a moment later, “Are you ready to go?” 

“Wait right now?” 

“Yes, Anthony now take my hand.” He held his up expectantly. 

“Shouldn’t we tell the others first?” asked Tony gesturing back. 

“No time the place is busy and I don’t feel like teleporting inside a human right now, so come on!” He quickly snaked out a hand around Tony’s waist pulling him closer and causing Tony to blush. “Brace yourself.” 

They disappeared in a flash and reappeared outside the Louvre. Just missing a crowd of people.

Tony felt dizzy. He probably would have fallen if Loki wasn’t supporting him. Loki slowly removed his arm.

“You handled it well for your first time,” he commented. 

“Thanks, reindeer games,” Tony said steadying himself. “Your lucky I have international coverage. Speaking of which I need my phone back.”

Loki wordless handed it back. 

Tony dialed Bruce who picked up.

“Tony? Is that you? Everybody is worried!” 

“Sorry, Bruce...Loki and I are in Paris now. we are going to the Louvre we shall see you later! No need to panic!” 

“Tony what?...” Bruce said before Tony hung up.

Tony turned to Loki, “Well since we are here let us go in!” 

“With pleasure, but I have a way we can skip the line.” He held out his hand expectantly. 

Tony tried to beat the blush back down when he took his hand. They linked hands and teleported inside. They behaved liked proper tourists and took pictures and if you asked Tony later he would tell you his favorite picture he was not one he took of the artwork but a candid photo of Loki looking up at a painting completely at ease. The walked from painting to painting admiring the art, however, they stopped at the Mona Lisa a little confused. 

“Why is this painting one of there most famous Anthony? To be honest I imagined it bigger.” 

“I’m not sure. It was stolen a couple times and was painted by a famous person but that's all I know,” he replied. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder I guess.” 

Loki looked pensive. “If you say so.” They continued on. When they got out it was evening and the sun was beginning to set.

“Huh… we didn’t get to see the whole thing and it felt like we spent forever in there!” commented Tony. 

“Yes, the French have a large collection of beautiful art maybe we can come back at a later date if you feel so inclined,” Loki said. 

“Well right now I feel inclined to eat, how about you?” 

“I could have something to eat as well.” 

Tony grinned, “Well you're in for a treat because French food is supposedly the best!” 

They sat down at a fancy restaurant and ate and Tony watch Loki try and savor all the food. 

“Are you not hungry?” Loki asked looking up. “You are staring at me rather than eating your food. I thought Thor was joking earlier when I first came here but I can assure you I probably won’t taste as good as your Beef bourguignon.”

Tony snapped out of his haze, “Sorry” he said hastily. Loki only smirked in reply. When they got out the sun had set and it was dark outside except for the lights. 

Loki pointed, “What is that?” 

Tony looked where he was pointing, “Oh that is just the Effiel Tower, it's a famous French landmark. Why do you want to go?” 

Loki nodded. 

“Follow me then.” He grabbed Loki’s hand completely at ease with touching now and walked toward the shining tower. 

They took the stairs and made their way to the top.

Loki looked behind him, “We are almost there don’t give up now!” he encouraged.

“Sorry I don’t have godly stamina Mr. I can walk up 1,710 steps! And yes I did look it up!” Tony snapped. “Why didn’t we take the elevator?” 

“Maybe I wanted I wanted to see you suffer Anthony,” Loki smirked. 

“You are a terrible person.” Tony huffed.

“I think you mean god! Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?” 

Tony looked up at him, “And if I say yes?” he said sarcastically. Loki disappeared and popped up behind him. 

“Then I will,” Loki promised. He then swept Tony off his feet and carried Tony bridal style up the rest of the steps with Tony complaining all the way.

“Loki put me down!” Tony hissed when they got to the first level.

“Okay.” Loki then proceeded to drop Tony unceremoniously on his butt. 

“You know that is not what I meant.” 

“I know but that didn’t stop me from having a little fun. Now we can take the elevator to the second level.”

“ Thank goodness that there are no more steps!” 

The rode the elevator to the second level and got out. They were greeted with a spectacular view of the city at night. 

“Wow,” Tony breathed. “I should be a tourist more often.” 

They looked out over the city leaning on the railing. Tony secretly snapped a picture of Loki. 

Loki turned to look at Tony, “I had a good time today Anthony. Thank you for your brilliant suggestion.” 

“When have my ideas not been brilliant.” Tony scoffed

Loki let out a laugh, “that is true.” He turned back to the city skyline, “Everything is boring and stagnant on Asgard but Midgard is so different. Everything is always changing.” he sighed wistfully, “To bad my vacation is limited.” He stood up, “I think we should go back now.” 

Tony heart fell. He wanted it just to be him and Loki. “If you want we can come back later.”

“I would like that very much Anthony,” said Loki taking his hand smiling and in that instant Tony knew he was screwed. He was ensnared in the trickster's trap. Before they left Tony had one last thought, "I think Effiel for you..." (He was not sorry for the pun) and they disappeared in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to tell you the truth I made them go to Paris just so I could use that pun at the end. Sorry for the cringe but I couldn't resist. (This chapter was a little self-indulgent) I'm going to take a break for a little bit so I can work on some of the other stuff that I haven't finished so I tried to make this one not a cliff hanger. Have a nice day and see you around AO3! :)
> 
> P.S something weird is going on with the end note because when I preview this the first endnote also appears with the endnote for the chapter so just ignore the second note.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to write more of this. I like confident, sassy Loki as an omega. However, I don't want to ruin it by writing more. If you have an opinion tell me!


End file.
